Daija Hamilton (Earth-616)
After sometime passed, Daija was seen at Riri's graduation were she met Riri's mother Ronnie Williams and after a talk about how she was a classmate of Riri's and how she didn't graduate due to family circumstances. Mrs. Williams invited Daija over to their house for some caramel cake. Years later, Riri's personal assistant N.A.T.A.L.I.E. pulled up an article about Daija claiming that she was a missing woman. Riri started an investigation on Dajai's disappearance but when she got done with a battle with armed robbers she noticed a missing persons flyer with Daija's face on it. Daija was being held in a warehouse unconscious while a mysterious person used her as an example to some other children on what would happen to them if they failed. As Riri's investigation towards Daija came up as a dead end, a newscast reported that Daija has been located and while doing an interview with her, Daija divulged that she ran away from home due to stress and anxiety and tripped over a tree branch in a wooded area outside the city which knocked her unconscious. Later that night, Dajai was visited by Riri at her bedroom window, but as Riri tried to talk to her, Daija rebuked anything that Riri said and asked her to leave which she did. As the mysterious person was in Daija's closet she told him that Riri was not coming back but he told her that if he left her alone that Riri's interest in her would wane but that was not the case. Daija screamed about the threat on Riri's life it caused her mother to come into the room and try to calm Daija down. The next day Daija took a bus to an abandoned building as Riri followed her in her armor while in stealth mode. Ironheart walked in as Daija held a gun to the head of city council member Thomas Birch who Daija blamed for using her and all the missing children to commit crimes in order for him to be elected governor of Illinois. Birch admitted that this ploy was put in place by more powerful people and that Daija was nothing more than a pawn. Ironheart told her that even if Birch was repulsive and terrible, he was not worth throwing her life away for. While Daija was distracted, Birch grabbed her and the gun using Daija as leverage against Ironheart. Birch commented that Riri was nothing special but just a normal human. This prompted Ironheart to shoot him with a high-viscosity adhesive liquid that turned him into a giant electro-magnet. During this point, Midnight's Fire jumped out of the shadows to battle Ironheart but Riri was able to open up a portal for Daija and the kids to pass through. After the battle was over, Daija called her mother to let her know that she was okay and told her where she was at. Riri's friend Xavier King came by and picked up Daija and some of the kids as they said their goodbyes to Ironheart. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}